Jacob and Josh (relationship)
Jacob and Josh is the friendship paring between Jacob Mitchell and Josh Willcox. They are best friends. Josh cares about Jacob and Jacob cares about Josh. They meet at Ridgewood during their high school years and since then they have been best friends. Josh is scared of Jacob because he knows the damage Jacob can do with his bear fists. Josh also learns Jacob is good at football. Background Jacob met Josh while he was in high school and since that day he and Josh became best friends. Josh is extremely scared of Jacob because of his anger problems and knows the damage Jacob's fists do. After high school they marry their girlfriends Liv and Maddie. Jacob eventually teaches Josh how to play football and they played against their wives in a game after Jacob taught Liv and Maddie how to play and they defeated the girls 22-16. Josh has often calmed Jacob down when he got angry one day. They swore they'll always have each others back. One day Josh invited Jacob to the Voltage set and wanted to know if he wanted to audition for a role of a hero or villain, but Jacob wasn't sure as he retired from acting. The day of graduation Josh could sense that his buddy didn't want to leave and he along with Liv, Maddie, Andie and Willow helped him pull through the pain. Song *Carry on my Wayward Son (Kansas) *Real Gone (Billy Ray Cyrus) *Down on the Corner (Creedence Clearwater Revival) *Eye of the Tiger (Survivor) Trivia * Jacob met Josh at Ridgewood. * They are best friends. * They graduated from the same year. * Josh was introduced to classic rock through Jacob. * Both boys played against Liv and Maddie in a game of football. * They are fans of Terminator 2: Judgment Day and RoboCop. * They love the video games Tekken and Jet Moto. * Josh finds Jacob funny when he says strange things. * Jacob cares about Josh like a brother. * Josh feels bad for Jacob after hearing about his parents and sisters. *Josh introduces his buddy Jacob to his family. *They are fans of the show Supernatural and are compared to Dean and Sam by Liv and Maddie. Liv and Maddie have also compaired Josh and Jacob to Danny and Kenickie from Grease. *They both listen to the Pokemon theme. *They both like horror and thriller movies. *Jacob was the first to find out that Josh has a secret love of romantic movies. *Josh was really upset when Jacob left Voltage and moved to North Carolina with Liv. *Josh has been trying really hard to convince Jacob to come back to Stevens Point. *Jacob and Josh fought in a pro wrestling ring outside near the basketball hoop. *Josh tried restraining Jacob, but Jacob managed to send Josh flying back. *They had their first physical fight. *Josh lost against Jacob in their match. *Jacob apologized to Josh after their match, but didn't apologized to Maddie as he is still mad at her. *After their fight they hugged and Jacob cried because he believes he hates him, but Josh said he doesn't hate him. *Jacob declines the role in Josh's film because he doesn't want to hurt Maddie's feelings. *Jacob is kind of ignoring Maddie and Josh because he feels he gets in the way of their alone time, although they both love spending time with him.